User blog:Jaguar Satake/Forumer's Gazette 2
Back to School Sadly, summer is drawing to a close, sending many of us hurtling back into the hellish abyss of school in the coming weeks. Coming DAYS, for some of us. Good luck, compatriots! Despite the manner in which I just described school, keep a positive attitude and try to have fun this year. Don't let assignments pile up (looking at you, homework-procrastinating, videogame-addicted juniors- oh wait, that's me ,:D), and take things as they come. Take a deep breath and don't get so stressed out - school is whatever you make it, so you may as well do everything you can to make it fun. (But no running in the halls.) School will likely lead to less activity on here, and that is perfectly okay - I know I'll definitely be among those taking some time to focus on crying over calculus. I hope everyone will keep writing, drawing, and creating, though, regardless of whether it's posted here or not. :D Featured Stories There are quite a few stories on the wiki now, so don't worry if yours isn't on here - they're all wonderful, but alas, I could only pick a few to feature here. Eternity Binds Universe-leaping? What were Shura and the others thinking? Galaxian has started a writing project involving some gang members. Head on over there and give it a read! The Elemental World Reboot I’ll remember. '' he thought. I…I need to know how I got this scar. It might be important.'' He sighed and sat up, looking into the crystal clear water. He knew what water was, so why did he not know where and how he got the scar? Fallon has been working on pretty cool story that's worth checking out! School for the Cursed It was a windy night, so when a door slowly creaked open, those who were still awake paid little heed to to it, nor did they think to pay attention to the footsteps that soon followed. Except for one particularly curious girl. Rune has been continuing an exciting forumfic - go check it out! Simsala Grimm AU Suddenly, someone cleared their throat, making the kids look at him- -And see that he was a red, bipedal dragon looking down at them. A pretty tiny dragon, considering how others would be taller than trees and this one was just a head taller than the adults the kids knew, but a ''dragon ''nonetheless. And not just a dragon, but one that was grinning at them with a crazed look in his eyes, showing off rows of sharp teeth! Don't worry - he's a friendly dragon, and he's from Lavender's AU they're writing for the show Simsala Grimm - it's definitely worth the read! Featured Characters We have a growing cast of characters as well, and thus I couldn't put everyone here, as much as I'd love to. Go check these out! Echo's OP AU Echo has created an Opposite Personality Alternate Universe for some gang members and SAMBsonas - all the characters are compiled onto this page, and they're all fantastic! :D Personally, I relate to South - that bit about being able to catch water on fire during one's attempts to cook, yep, that's me. Brann A jolly good English gentleman, and my British-English is probably making some of you cry. That aside, Brann is awesome - he's very relatable, and not to mention a fire-manipulating sorcerer. On top of that, he's a swordsman, and what's not to like about that? Galaxian's Gang/Consociation Galaxian has quite the gang, and they're all on this page - from angelic Hitan to wise Qu Yong, there are a lot of developed, intriguing characters here. An Idea for the Wiki Once upon a time, instead of the Discussions Board, we had the wiki forums, and you could create different boards for different topics. So you could have a roleplaying board, a games board, etc. That feature is no longer available, but what I've seen some other wikis doing instead is creating a few accounts to replace those boards and using the accounts' message walls as the boards. Should I do that for this wiki? This is how it would work: I would create the accounts with the names of the boards (so an account for games and contests would be called such, and an account for roleplaying would be called Roleplaying, etc.) and link them in Top Navigation (where it says Forumers, Creative Content, Help, etc.). The link will be titled "Wiki Forums" or something along those lines and the dropdown menu will have links to the different accounts' message walls. That's where you would post your stuff. So roleplays would go on Roleplaying's wall (or whatever I decide to name it), games would go on Games and Contests' wall, and so on. I just feel like it would be more organized that way - it's perfectly fine to roleplay on each other's message walls, and if we decide to go with this idea, you can certainly still do that. But say you wanted to start a game or a public roleplay, or have a contest or take art requests - it would be a lot easier to have all of those threads in a place that's easier for other users to find, thus resulting in more hits for your roleplay, request, etc. Anyone like that idea? If not, that's okay. :D Well, that wraps up this month's newsletter. Hope everyone's having a great day! Category:Blog posts Category:Forumer's Gazette